


Mind If I Lie Down With You?

by SK_Kasai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Hell Trauma, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “They’re beautiful.” She told him, already knowing how he’d softly smile with barely concealed pride.“Not as beautiful as you are, Detective.” He sighed, hugging her closer.“Aren’t you quite the romantic.” Chloe giggled, turning to kiss him again.“You know I am.” Lucifer smiled, pleased with himself.Chloe sighed, relaxing. Times like this, she was certain that everything they’d been through had been worth it.She traced his lips with her finger, memorizing his small, satisfied smile. Who else got to enjoy seeing him this calm and relaxed?“There are no stars in Hell.” He whispered, looking at the sky with something akin to longing shining in the depth of his dark eyes, “That has always been one of my least favourite things about the bloody place.”“Oh Lucifer.” She sighed, wrapping an arm around him. She pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of his chest, toying with the hem of his loose robe, “You’re never going back there again, babe.”“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” He joked, eyes glued to the stars again, mind far away.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 31
Kudos: 296





	Mind If I Lie Down With You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxtectiveluci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/gifts).



> Me trying to finish all my prompts and be extra productive 🤩 
> 
> This one is actually three prompts. Also blame Pat. Always blame her because she's the one who always gets me to write tbh.
> 
> This is also mostly silly fluff+ a little bit of angst I guess??? Just Deckerstar being together post s5 at some point.

Chloe Decker was _tired._

She’d been running around all day following leads that had turned out to be dead ends. Then, she’d stayed extra late to finish up her paperwork and just…

She was glad to be home. 

Lucifer had been busy at Lux all day, fixing whatever Amenadiel had managed to ruin in his absence. He’d said that he was going to stay and entertain the partying masses for the night too.

Chloe would’ve gone and greeted him. She could have spent a few hours watching him play, have a few drinks… She was too knackered though. Actually, she was probably going to head to bed and forgo any attempts at waiting for him. Knowing him, he wasn’t going to be back until the wee hours of the morning.

How was it possible to miss him this much? She’d seen him that morning.

_"I'll get going now, darling." Lucifer grinned, "I know your day will be absolutely boring without me there to entertain you, but I do hope you have a good day nonetheless!"_

_"Haven't you forgotten something, Lucifer?" She asked, rolling her eyes at his antics._

_"Ah, yes, of course."_

_He crossed the short distance separating them, leaning down to give her a deep kiss._

_Chloe blushed, blinking at him._

_"I-I meant your phone, but thanks."_

_She handed him the phone, hating his smugness almost as much as she adored it. Lucifer headed out, grinning at her and winking before the elevator doors closed._

Chloe yawned, exiting the elevator and heading straight to the bedroom. She got rid of her shoes, purse, and jacket, deciding to just sleep in one of her boyfriend’s dress shirts again. She managed to change her clothes and brush her teeth, sighing happily at the thought of finally getting some rest.

She paused by the bed, staring.

Even in the relative darkness of the penthouse, she could see that there were no pillows on it. 

_Weird._

She gave up the search for pillows after a few minutes, discovering that there were no pillows in any of the guest rooms or the closets. Had someone… stolen them? Could she be bothered to get dressed and make her way downstairs? 

She probably couldn’t.

Maybe she should just call Lucifer and ask him what the hell happened.

She sighed, deciding to just get back to bed. Chloe paused in the living area, noticing that the door leading to the balcony was open.

She was about to close it when she-

“Lucifer?”

He didn’t seem to hear her, too busy staring at the stars.

Chloe stepped out into the balcony, eyebrows raised at the sight that greeted her.

The Devil himself was lying in the middle of what she could describe as a nest of pillows, clad in nothing but his customary silky robe and silky pajama pants. Ironically, his head was pillowed on his arms. He looked oddly adorable, cozy and innocent like that.

Wow.

“So that’s where all the pillows went.” She snorted, “Mind if I lie down with you?”

Lucifer seemed to startle from his daze, giving her a surprised look.

“Detective!” He beamed, scooting over to give her space, “You’re finally back!”

She smiled, moving to lie down beside him and snuggle to his side. Lucifer wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. Funny enough, he seemed to forget about the stars, busy as he was with staring at her.

“I’m back.” She nodded, kissing him before laying her head on his chest again, “I thought you’d be partying at Lux.”

“I didn’t really feel up to it.” He shrugged. “It was all… too loud.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, a tiny alarm bell going off in her head. Too loud? Since when wasn’t Lucifer Morningstar in the mood for a party?

“Are you okay?” She asked, craning her neck up to meet his eyes, “That doesn’t sound like you, Lucifer.”

“It’s nothing, darling.” He smiled, “I just… I thought I’d spend my time in your company and the company of the stars. They’re remarkably bright tonight.”

She turned her eyes to the sky, mesmerized.

The stars had always been beautiful of course. Humans haven’t adored them throughout history for nothing. Ever since she’d met Lucifer and found out the truth though, the stars seemed to hold a completely new meaning to her.

How could the same person who bought her coffee every morning be the one who’d quite literally placed the stars in the sky?

Lucifer adored them too. 

He’d always complain about light pollution in Los Angeles and about how he never got to enjoy his creations enough. He’d pout and whine about _silly humans._ Chloe was getting better at accepting it all, but, sometimes, it was simply too much to ask of her regular, all too human brain.

“They’re beautiful.” She told him, already knowing how he’d softly smile with barely concealed pride.

“Not as beautiful as you are, Detective.” He sighed, hugging her closer.

“Aren’t you quite the romantic.” Chloe giggled, turning to kiss him again. 

“You know I am.” Lucifer smiled, pleased with himself.

Chloe sighed, relaxing. Times like this, she was certain that everything they’d been through had been worth it. 

She traced his lips with her finger, memorizing his small, satisfied smile. Who else got to enjoy seeing him this calm and relaxed?

“There are no stars in Hell.” He whispered, looking at the sky with something akin to longing shining in the depth of his dark eyes, “That has always been one of my least favourite things about the bloody place.”

“Oh Lucifer.” She sighed, wrapping an arm around him. She pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of his chest, toying with the hem of his loose robe, “You’re never going back there again, babe.”

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” He joked, eyes glued to the stars again, mind far away.

Chloe knew him though. She could detect the barest hints of vulnerability and fear in his voice. To make matters worse, she could’ve sworn that she could hear his heart rate quicken under her ear.

“It’s true.” She said simply. She refused to think of any other possibility, knowing that she couldn’t handle it. Not tonight anyway.

Lucifer looked like he wanted to say something. He remained silent though, his fingers idly toying with strands of her hair.

“It’s always so cold and so bloody dark.” He growled, sounding… choked. 

She did her best to listen, afraid that he was going to stop talking if she even breathed.

This was what she’d wanted; she’d needed him to know that he could trust her, that he could allow her to shoulder the burden of what must have millennia of literal Hell with him to the best of her limited abilities.

Was he finally letting her in?

“No stars. No light. _Nothing._ ” Lucifer continued, pouring more and more pain into every word, “I’ve always thought that it was cruel to toss the _Light Bringer_ of all creatures down there and it’s…” He trailed off, taking a deep breath. Lucifer blinked. His eyes cleared and he looked… embarrassed?

Was he going to go back to shutting her out?

“My apologies, Detective.” He sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I didn’t mean to ruin our night with mentions of that fowl place. There are far more interesting things for us to be doing, don’t you think?”

With that, he started pressing a trail of kisses down her neck, seemingly deciding that he was more than done with words.

“Lucifer?”

The amount of willpower it took her to focus and get him to stop was nothing short of miraculous.

“Yes, darling?” He sounded confused, unsure what was happening.

“You can always talk to me about anything, okay?” She reminded him, smoothing a hand through his hair, “Hell, demons, your dad…”

“Detective!” He groaned, burying his face in her shoulder, “Why on Earth would you mention _Him_ now?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the indigence in his voice, running her fingers through his hair continuously in some attempt to calm him down.

It worked of course. It always did.

“I’m serious.” She whispered directly into his ear, “Always, Lucifer. You won’t ruin anything.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’d love to spend your time listening to me bloody complain about Hell of all places, Detective.” He mumbled, not even bothering to consider her promise. “I have Doctor Linda for that.”

“True.” Chloe nodded, “But, you’re my boyfriend”

“So?” 

“So…” She trailed off, thinking of a way to get him to understand, “If I’m upset about anything, anything at all, can’t I talk to you about it?”

“Of course you can, darling.” He frowned, “Always.”

“And how many times have you listened to Trixie rant about some silly thing that happened at school?”

“Enough times to be grateful that there are no real children in Hell.” He mumbled, shuddering.

Chloe huffed a laugh, rubbing his shoulder.

“So what makes you think that I wouldn’t be willing to do the same thing for you?”

“That’s different.” He mumbled, too tired to explain something that was that “simple”.

“It’s not.” Chloe replied, “Your issues are a bit… bizarre in comparison to regular human ones. Sure. You’re no regular human though, so that makes perfect sense.”

He muttered something incoherent in response, groaning.

“I’m serious.” Chloe frowned.

“Thank you for the offer, Detective.” Lucifer finally managed to say, sounding choked up.

Knowing him, he was probably never going to truly use it. She would get him to open up to her someday though.

“So… Since when is Lux too loud?” She asked later, wondering if she was pushing him too far.

Lucifer paused, contemplating his answer. She had no idea if it was because of the short talk that they’d just had or because his face was hidden away from her, but Lucifer seemed to be in a sharing mood. 

“Hell is…” He struggled, searching for words that could get her to understand something no human could imagine, “Loud and quiet all at once, Detective. It’s deafening silence when you don’t count the tortured screams of the damned and the sounds of demons just… Well, being demons, I suppose.”

Chloe gulped, understanding what he meant.

Lucifer didn’t really do well when he had to sit in silence. He’d always complain of boredom or go on and explain how he had no wish to drown in his own thoughts.

How many times had he opted to sit by her desk and annoy her while she was doing paperwork instead of staying in his quiet penthouse during the day?

He’d been even more inclined to being around people ever since he came back, content with the hustle and the bustle of the precinct or Trixie’s mundane chatter.

But Lux was… _too loud._

“I do enjoy the noise.” He amended, “It’s why I own the place. I suppose it was too much for me tonight, which… doesn’t make bloody sense.” He groaned, fists clenching.

“It’s alright.” Chloe soothed, running her hand down his back again, “It’s alright to not feel up to partying every night, Lucifer. We can spend as many quiet nights together as you want.”

“Detective.” He whispered, awed, raising his head to look at her, “Thank you.”

She wasn’t exactly sure what he was thanking her for, but it wasn’t like there was something she wouldn’t do for the sad devil in her arms. She shushed him, kissing him again for good measure.

“You are beyond beautiful.” He sighed.

Chloe bopped his nose, a ridiculous grin on her face too.

“You’re not so bad looking yourself, mister.”

He was glaring at her, trying as hard as he could to stop smiling.

She loved it when he smiled.

“How about…” Chloe mused, pausing for dramatic effect.

“How about what, my love?” Lucifer frowned.

She was back to lying half on top of him, drawing random lines and patterns on his chest.

“How about you tell me about your stars?”

His eyes lit up, just like she knew they would. He stared at her like she was something special; like she was the magical key to happiness and peace.

“See that one over there?” He took her fingers in his, pointing to a tiny, glowing ball of light millions of miles away.

They must have stayed there for hours, snuggled up amid a ridiculous amount of pillows on a cold, quiet night. She was content to just be near him, listening to his voice rumble through his chest and watching more emotions than she could fathom taking over his face as he talked and talked and _talked._

She let him be.

Eventually, her body must have managed to remind her just how tired she’d been. Chloe had tried to fight her sleepiness off, wishing she could stay in the arms of the man she loved, hearing him talk about the stars that he’d made for eternity.

“Sleep, Detective.” Lucifer whispered, kissing her forehead, “The stars will still be there for us to enjoy every night.”

Eventually, she did fall asleep with a smile on her face and a soft voice humming in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the amazing responses my fics seem to get. I don't deserve you, you wonderful people ♥
> 
> I should really go back to accepting more random prompt ideas and writing them. What do you think?


End file.
